Mr and Mrs Finn & family
by gilmoreaddict
Summary: Sequel to Mr. and Mrs. Finn. The kids are all teenagers now...fun. On hold for awhile
1. Your Mom's First Kiss

A/N: this may be my last chapter for awhile…I'm not sure. I'm not really liking the way this story is going so I'll probably take a break from it if that's okay with everyone. Let me know.

Anyways…on with the bad story…

0000

"So do you think that Twister and Rachel are hanging out?" Adam asked.

"I don't know…I hope so. I mean she definitely likes him and he seems to like her," Kelsey shrugged.

Adam nodded. "But I heard that she likes that other guy too."

Kelsey laughed at the fact that he wouldn't say the name _Timmy Kline _even though he was friends with Timmy before he had found out that he had been alone in a room with Rachel.

"Yeah, she did but I don't know she told me she didn't anymore," Kelsey shrugged.

"Do you know why?" Adam asked curiously.

"Nope…" Kelsey shrugged again.

"Okay…whatever. So anyway…are you excited for homecoming?" Adam asked nervously.

"Yeah…I think we're gonna have a lot of fun. Don't you?" she asked with her stomach flipping at the mere idea of dancing closely to Adam.

"Of course we will. We have fun no matter what we're doing," Adam smiled shyly.

"I have to admit…I didn't think you were going to ask me," Kelsey said and she could feel her cheeks lighting up. Why had she said that?

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"I don't know…I liked you but I didn't think it was likely because I mean you're best friends with my older brother," Kelsey explained feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I didn't know you liked me until last week," Adam admitted.

"Who did you find out from?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"Lori told me I should ask you and I wanted to know why she said that so she told me that you wanted me to. And I asked how she knew and she told me she knew because you liked me," Adam told her.

"Lori told you? I'm going to kill her!" Kelsey said getting to her feet.

Adam grabbed her hand just as she was about to set off, pulling her back to the bench. "It doesn't matter because now it's out there. And I'm glad."

Kelsey cautiously looked at him and saw his eyes smiling at her.

Before she knew what was going on his face was coming toward hers and suddenly his lips were upon hers in her first kiss. She didn't know that a boy's lips could be so soft and inviting.

Adam pulled his head back from hers and grinned at the shocked yet pleased look on her face. "If I didn't know then that wouldn't have happened."

0000

Twister sat there in shock as he held a sobbing Rachel in his arms.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered holding her tight.

He didn't know what to do. What does one do in that situation?

"Rach…I have to do something about this," he told her.

"No Twister! You promised!" she begged with watery eyes.

"I can't just sit here and let that jackass get away with this!" Twister protested.

"Please…just let it go. I don't want to get into a big thing over this…I just want to forget about it," she pleaded.

Twister knew it was the wrong thing to do but he saw the desperate look in her eyes. "I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered with another tear running down her cheek.

"Rach…you should tell someone though. Your mom or your dad…or even my mom or dad," Twister advised.

"No, and you promised not to either," Rachel said firmly.

"I know…I won't," Twister re-promised and pulled her back against his body. He could see the upset confusion in her eyes and he couldn't bear to look anymore.

"Twist…how did this happen to me?" she whispered.

"I don't know. But everything is going to be okay. I promise…I'll be with you to make sure it is," he whispered soothingly.

He heard her sniffle and felt her body relax against his.

He closed his eyes hoping for some kind of message from somewhere to tell him how to deal with this. He didn't know what to do and he had never felt so helpless before in his life.

0000

"Come on…let's get back to the house," Adam suggested.

She nodded and smiled widely as she felt Adam slip his hand into hers.

"Hey you two, we were just gonna order some Chinese, you want?" Lorelai offered when she saw the pair walking up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Kelsey squealing pulling Adam into the house by their still joined hands.

"Adam…go to the store with everyone and pick movies, Kelsey come with me," Lorelai said casually and pulled Kelsey into the kitchen.

"What?" Kelsey asked when she saw Lorelai's excited/questioning face.

"What is going on with you and Adam?" Lorelai probed.

"I don't know exactly…he asked me to homecoming. Then this afternoon he kissed me," Kelsey told her excitedly. She needed to get it out there and Lorelai happened to be there.

"Your first kiss?" Lorelai's face lit up.

Kelsey nodded.

"When?" Lorelai asked smiling hugely.

"Just now…at the gazebo," Kelsey sighed happily.

"No way! Your mom didn't even tell me about her first kiss…at least not until I heard it from elsewhere and confronted her about it," Lorelai told Kelsey.

Kelsey's eyes lit up. "Really? Where'd you hear it from?"

"Mrs. Kim."

"Mrs. Kims…like Lane's mom?" Kelsey asked shocked.

"Yep," Lorelai said grinning at the memory.

"Tell me the story…pleeeeease," Kelsey begged.

"Fine…so it was right around the time of her sixteenth birthday. And there was this boy she met that she really liked and she went into Doose's one day to see him and he kissed her. Then she stole some cornstarch," Lorelai laughed.

"She stole cornstarch?" Kelsey asked confused. Her mom had just had that big talk with her and Lori but she hadn't told them about her first kiss or anything.

"Yeah…she said 'thank you' to the boy then ran out of the store with cornstarch which is what she took as pretense to be there," Lorelai told her.

"That's hilarious! Who was the guy?" Kelsey asked.

"You don't know?" Lorelai asked. She thought Rory had told the girls all about Dean and that would count as Dean.

Kelsey shook her head.

"It was Dean," Lorelai told her gently.

"Oh…really?" Kelsey asked confused as to why Rory had left that out of the story.

"I thought your mom talked to you and Lori about that whole thing?" Lorelai asked.

"She did…but I guess she just forgot that part," Kelsey shrugged just kind of brushing it off but going back to the conversation she had heard between Dean and his son.

Lorelai shrugged as well.

"Where's the Dean Box?" Kelsey asked trying to learn something new. She knew that Rory had kept boxes from all her ex-boyfriends and she thought maybe there would be something in the Dean Box.

"She has three Dean boxes," Lorelai told her.

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"One for each of the times that they were together," Lorelai explained going into the room that used to be Rory's and digging into the bureau that still housed Rory's old stuff.

"All her boyfriend boxes are in there," Lorelai said pointing to the floor.

Kelsey nodded. "I'll look at them later when Lori gets back so we can do it together."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at this new found desire to hang out with her sister but shrugged it off.

"Movies!" Will called coming into the house.

"And Chinese!" Adam called as well.

"Yay!" both Kelsey and Lorelai squealed going into the kitchen to feast.

0000

A/N: Okay…so sorry for the wait and like I said I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. Please let me know if you want me to. And just for the record, if I do continue the dance will probably be in chapter 8. thanks.


	2. We're going to Stars Hollow!

A/N: Hey sorry about all of the confusion with the families, I must admit it actually confuses me sometimes and then I have to comb through previous chapters to figure it out.

Lorelai & LukeRory & FinnColin & StephanieLogan & Kim 

Krissy-22Twister-16Adam-15Oliver-13

Will-20Kelsey-14Rachel-15Kelly-12

Lori-14Kevin-11Mike-11

Ryan-13

Paris & DoyleLouisa & JamesKathleen & Harrison 

Kyle-19Nathan-23Steven-22

Matthew-17Fredrick-20

I think those are all the important ones. Let me know if I missed any!

0000

Lorelai noticed Rory standing all alone and staring out the back door later on that night.

"Babe…everything okay?" Lorelai asked putting an arm around her eldest daughter.

"Yeah…everything's fine. I was just thinking," Rory explained turning away from the door. She had been watching all of the kids interact with each other on the recliners, laughing and joking and just having fun.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rory nodded.

"You know it's weird…I always thought that no matter what we would always be best friends but it's like everything else…over the years we've grown apart," Rory said after a second.

"You think?" Lorelai asked staring at her.

"Yeah…not in like a bad way because it was bound to happen. But when I was younger I couldn't imagine living anywhere but at home with it being just you and me. Now…I can't even imagine it just being the two of us anymore," Rory explained.

"I see where you're coming from but is it really a bad thing?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean? Of course it's bad…I barely ever see you anymore!" Rory was slightly upset that Lorelai didn't view their separation as a negative thing.

"Hon, that's not what I meant. I mean, if it was just you and me then all of this wouldn't be possible," she motioned to the room and the house in general, "they wouldn't be possible," Lorelai motioned to the backyard with her head.

"I know. And I wouldn't trade my life and my kids and Finn for anything but I miss you," Rory looked at her mom with round eyes.

"I miss you too," Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug.

"Mom?" Rory's voice was muffled against Lorelai's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked pulling away.

"Is that really Dean's son or is this all just a sick joke?" Rory asked looking nauseated.

"Unfortunately it's really Dean's son," Lorelai looked as if she regretted her answer.

"What will I do if I have to see him?" Rory asked looking like a child again.

"Say hi and pretend that nothing bad ever happened between the two of you," Lorelai shrugged.

"Not to interrupt but love, are you okay?" Finn asked coming over to the mother/daughter team that used to be so amazing.

"No," Rory bit her lip. She put her arms around Finn's middle and began to cry into his shirt.

Finn looked to Lorelai for some kind of an explanation.

"She's worried about seeing Dean again," Lorelai explained.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. I'll be there and so will your mum. We don't even know if we're ever going to see him again!" Finn whispered kissing her hair.

Lorelai rubbed Rory's back, kissed her on the cheek, and excused herself.

"Mom?" Lori asked coming inside.

Rory pulled her tear-streaked face away from Finn's chest. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Lori asked concerned. She couldn't remember ever seeing her mother cry before.

"Lori…just go back outside with the others," Finn said gently.

"No. It's okay…get Kelsey and meet me upstairs in my bedroom after you say good bye to everyone," Rory said pulling completely away from Finn.

Lori looked startled but nodded and went back outside.

"Love…are you sure this is a good idea?" Finn asked knowing that she was going to tell the girls about her past with Dean.

"They need to know…before they didn't but now that Greg is here it's bound to come up," Rory told him taking shaky breaths.

"If you're sure," Finn shrugged knowing that she needed to tell them. He drew her into his body one last time for reassurance. "I'll be down here if you need me."

"I've got to do this on my own…but thank you," Rory said kissing him on the lips gently.

0000

Greg was watching the interaction between Lorelai and Rory and then Rory and Finn curiously. He knew the name Huntzberger from his father. His father, Dean Forrester, refused to buy any papers that the Huntzberger Corporation owned but Greg didn't know why. But that wasn't the only reason he was curious about these people, he was sure that Rory looked familiar but he couldn't quite place where he knew her face from.

"The girls and I are going upstairs and I doubt that we'll be back down so I'm sure I'll talk to you this week and I'll see you on Friday," Rory said shaking Greg from his thoughts. Rory was hugging Krissy right next to him. "Greg, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll see you again," Rory nodded to him and then went to Logan.

"Ace…why are you being so polite to him?" Greg overheard slightly and bubbled with anger at this arrogant blonde brat. He didn't know it but he had the deep seeded prejudice against Logan that had been passed on from Dean.

0000

"Ace…why are you being so polite to him?" Logan asked when Rory approached him.

"Logan…I don't have a choice! That all happened so long ago…I need to let it go, so do you. We aren't even together anymore so please just try to accept Greg. He's my sister's boyfriend…I have to be polite whether I know his father or not," Rory sighed hugging Logan tightly.

"I don't like him Rory," Logan persisted.

"Logan…please," Rory said her eyes welling up with tears again.

Logan hated that look and hated even more when he knew he was the cause for the tears. "I'll see you tomorrow before we leave on Monday?"

"Of course. I love you Logan," Rory said kissing him on the cheek.

"Back at ya Ace," Logan smiled at her and hugged her one last time.

0000

Rory saw the girls waiting on the stairs watching her and Logan. "Come on," she said following them.

The three of them went into Finn and Rory's room and shut the door.

0000

The Next Day (Sunday)

"Hey Ace," Logan's voice greeted her when she answered the house phone the next morning.

"Hey Logan…what's up?" Rory asked. She was quite tired because she and the girls had been up very late into the night talking. But she still hadn't told them about Logan and Jess, only about Dean.

"I was just thinking that we should all spend the day together. You know, you, Finn, Steph, Colin, Kim, and me," Logan suggested.

"Okay…but what about the kids?" Rory asked.

"Well I know you aren't going to like this idea but I was thinking we could leave them in Stars Hollow with your mom and Luke because Oliver is dying to see Will again," Logan tried carefully.

"No offense…but I don't really want to be in Stars Hollow right now," Rory pointed out.

"I know, that's why we just drop off the kids, all of them, and then jet," Logan reasoned.

"My kids aren't gonna want to do that," Rory told him.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because, they see Will and Krissy all the time," Rory replied.

"Please, Ace, just ask?" Logan pleaded. He missed living so close to all of his best friends and was quite jealous of Colin, Finn, Rory, and Stephanie because they all lived next door to each other.

"Fine, I'll have Finn call you back after I talk to the kids. But if they don't want to then just forget it," Rory gave in.

"I promise," Logan said and Rory could hear his smirk.

She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

"Kids!" she called into the intercom that was connected to all of their rooms

They all came trooping down a few minutes later looking tired and annoyed.

"What are you guys doing today?" Rory asked them.

"Sleeping and getting up when the sun goes down," Ryan said sounding exactly like Finn used to.

"Exactly, it's mush too bright," Twister agreed standing there shirtless wearing only pajama pants.

"Why?" Lori asked also squinting in the light.

"Well Logan wants all of you to go to Stars Hollow for the day so us adults can hang out," Rory told them.

"Mum…I'm sixteen…I can stay home alone," Twister reminded her.

"I don't want to go," the other three said at the same time.

"Fine, I don't really want to argue. Ryan I want you to come because Oliver and Kevin are coming. The rest of you, do what you want," Rory said tiredly.

Ryan groaned and the other three smiled before they all went back upstairs.

"Finn!" Rory yelled.

"Yes love?" Finn asked from where he was sitting on the couch watching early morning cartoons.

"Call Logan and tell him that his plan is fine but only Ryan will be joining us. Get the details," Rory told him before going upstairs to get dressed.

Finn nodded and went back to watching Bugs Bunny.

"NOW!" Rory yelled and Finn rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Kels!" Lori whispered as Kelsey passed her room to go to bed.

"What?" Kelsey asked grumpily.

"Come here, I have a plan," Lori said yanking Kelsey into her room.

"What do you want?" Kelsey looked angry.

"We're going to Stars Hollow," Lori grinned.

"Why the hell would we go to Stars Hollow?" Kelsey asked looking at Lori like she was stupid.

"Because…I must admit…I'm curious about Dean! And if we go we can look around and see if we see him anywhere," Lori explained. She hadn't been able to sleep well the night before because she had been going over what her mother had told them.

Kelsey studied her twin's face for a moment before a grin spread across her face.

"We're going to Stars Hollow," she repeated what Lori had said.

They both smiled and then went into action to get ready to go.

0000

"Adam! Get up!" Kelsey said bouncing onto Adam's bed next door.

"Wazzgoinon?" Adam said groggily sitting up startled.

"Get dressed! We're going to Stars Hollow!" Kelsey explained excitedly.

"Why?" Adam asked confused.

"I'll explain when we get there. But right now all you need to know is Lori and I want to explore the past," Kelsey said mysteriously.

"Why do I have to come?" Adam groaned.

"Because, everyone else is going but Twister and Rachel," Kelsey said meaningfully.

"When are we leaving?" Adam asked springing out of bed.

"Twenty minutes," Kelsey said with her back to where he was standing.

When she turned around she wished he hadn't. Adam was standing by his mirror rubbing his tan face with his hands so he didn't see her staring at his perfectly toned stomach and chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked jokingly when he opened his eyes and saw her staring at him.

"Don't you wish! Meet us outside!" Kelsey threw and pillow at him and ran back downstairs and over to her house.

0000

A/N: I hate this chapter. My least favorite yet. It's exposition for the next chapter though, so I guess I'll have to get over it. Review please.


	3. The Homecoming Date

A/N: Yeah…so here's the sequel. I guess I'll give you the ages of the main characters so you know what's up.

Rory- 40

Finn-42

Twister-16

Lori-14

Kelsey-14

Ryan-13

Lorelai-56

Luke-58

I don't know, I guess I'll just make the rest as I go (ages). So I'm not sure how well this is gonna turn out so let me know what you think.

0000

"I hate school," Ryan complained as he walked into the house and dropped his book bag.

"Why? I used to love school," Rory asked curiously as the now 13-year-old sat down in her office in a comfy chair.

"That's because you were smart!" Ryan complained.

"Hon…it's not that you aren't smart, it's that you don't try," Rory tried to comfort him.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to the 'not working up to my potential' lecture."

With that he left the office and slammed the door.

Rory sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had thought it was difficult with four toddlers but she now knew better. Teenagers were ten times harder to deal with.

Ryan was still in junior high so he was the only one home until 3:30 when the other three came parading in from Chilton.

"MOM!" one of the girls yelled.

"WHAT?" Rory yelled back as she walked into the kitchen where they were rustling about for food.

"Lori got an C on her English paper," Kelsey informed Rory smugly.

"Shut up Kelsey!" Lori glared ferociously.

"Lori, we'll talk about this later," Rory sighed.

"Oh, by the way…Adam asked Kelsey to homecoming," Lori ratted.

Twister pulled his head out of the cupboard where he was looking for cookies.

"Adam did _what_?" he asked his eyebrows came together.

"Asked Kelsey to homecoming," Lori grinned.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Twister yelled and stormed out of the room.

"TWISTER!" Kelsey and Rory yelled at the same time and ran after him.

Steph, Colin, the twins-Adam and Rachel-, and their younger son, Kevin, had moved in next door. 15-year-old Rachel and Adam were best friends with Twister but they were pretty good friends with Lori and Kelsey as well. 11-year-old Kevin was also best friends with Ryan.

"Alden Garrick Finnley, get back in the house right now!" Rory screamed knowing that with his temper nothing good was about to happen.

Twist ignored her and stomped up to the door.

"ADAM! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Twister yelled upon entering the house.

Stephanie came into the hallway looking at Twister quizzically.

"What's wrong Twist?" Steph asked concerned when she saw Rory and Kelsey enter the house behind him.

Adam came wandering into the foyer despite Kelsey shaking her head frantically at him.

"What's up man?" Adam asked not realizing what was about to happen.

Twister wound up and punched him in the mouth.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm good. Thanks for asking," he smiled at Stephanie and left the house again.

Stephanie was staring at Adam's blood-covered hand over his mouth.

"Honey, come on," Stephanie sighed.

Rory and Stephanie were used to Kevin, Adam, Twister, and Ryan coming home with signs of either punching someone or being punched. It was the way that Finn, Logan, and Colin had dealt with their anger, by punching their best friends and it was the way that the boys had learned to deal with it.

"I can do it," Adam pulled away from his mother's grasp and stalked away.

Kelsey had a tear drip down her cheek before she turned and ran out of the house.

"What happened?" Steph asked curiously.

"Adam asked Kelsey to homecoming," Rory informed her.

"Really! That's perfect!" Stephanie was enthusiastic.

"Yeah…it's good because Kelsey likes him but she made the mistake of mentioning it in front of Twister that she happened to be going to homecoming with his best friend and neither of the had mentioned it to him," Rory rolled her eyes sitting down on the couch.

"She was stupid enough to talk about it in front of Twist?" Steph asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not exactly…Kelsey told me that Lori got a C on some paper and then to get back at her Lori ratted about Adam," Rory explained.

"And the truth comes out…god we're lucky we were only children," Steph smiled.

"I'm not an only child," Rory pointed out.

"True, but Will is only twenty, Krissy is only twenty-two and Gigi is what like twenty-three?" Steph rolled her eyes.

"True," Rory grinned slightly.

"MOM! ADAM'S BLEEDING!" Rachel called from upstairs.

"YEAH I KNOW!" Steph yelled but didn't bother to say anything else. "They are going to be the death of us."

Rory chuckled. "Damn straight homie," she said.

Steph looked at her and they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Mom Adam's bleeding and all you're doing is sitting here laughing? Hi Rory," Rachel stormed into the room with her blonde hair swaying.

"Hi Rach…did you hear what happened?" Rory asked liking the opportunity to be the gossip.

"Yeah, Adam asked Kelsey to homecoming and Twister punched him," Rachel grinned at the idea.

Rory looked dejected. "Well since you all already know the story I guess I'll go do damage control at my own house," Rory made a face.

"We'll see you later I'm sure," Steph called as Rory left.

Rory could hear Steph asking how bad the bleeding was and then yelling when she found out he bled on the carpet.

0000

"Hello love," Finn said coming into Rory's at-home office at about 6 that night.

He dropped his briefcase on a chair and swept Rory into his arms.

"Hey babe," she whispered right before his lips attacked hers.

"Ew! Get a room!" Lori yelped and slammed the door.

"I thought we were in one?" Finn commented amused and kept his arms tightly around her waist.

Rory rolled her eyes and savored her comfort level in his arms.

"How was you day?" Rory asked pulling back just slightly but still leaning against his arms so that she could look at his face.

"Eh, could be better…could be worse. Yours? Any damage control needed?" Finn asked knowing that something would have happened by the look on her face.

"Lori got a C on her English paper, Ryan thinks he's stupid, Kelsey got asked to homecoming and Twister hit the guy," Rory rattled off.

"Who was it? Do we need to call the parents?" Finn sighed hanging his head tiredly.

"I talked to Steph so it's okay," Rory waited to gauge Finn's reaction.

"Steph?" Finn asked looking at her.

Rory nodded.

"Twister punched Adam _again_?" Finn asked and Rory knew it hadn't clicked yet.

"Yep…like father like son," Rory grinned softly.

Finn rolled his eyes but smirked.

"'s Adam okay? Any stitches or anything?" Finn asked.

"He's fine…but he bled on the new carpet," Rory laughed.

"Ohhhh he's not gonna be fine when Steph finds out," Finn laughed and Rory grinned.

"Why does Ryan think he's stupid?" Finn asked pulling Rory over onto a loveseat in the office.

"I don't know I think he's still having a bit of trouble with his math this year," Rory shrugged leaning against Finn's stiff dress shirt.

"He'll get used to it. Why did Lori get a C?" Finn asked plowing through the family problems like a veteran.

"I don't know, I said we'd talk to her when you got home," Rory told him.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get changed…I hate being a grown up," Finn whined.

"Yes, dear, being a grown up sucks," Rory agreed wondering hoe long it would take him to catch on.

He began unbuttoning his shirt on his way out of the room.

"ADAM ASKED KELSEY TO HOMECOMING?" he yelled about thirty seconds later running back into the room where Rory was laying on the couch waiting for him.

"Yep," Rory grinned.

"That little bastard! Did Twister hit him hard enough?" Finn asked outraged.

"He did fine. Now go calm down and tell the kids it's time for dinner on your way back down," Rory pointed to the door.

"That little fucker," Finn muttered as he proceeded upstairs.

He changed into more comfortable clothes and stuck his head into each of the kid's rooms and told them to go to dinner. He saved Kelsey's room for last.

"Muck…it's time for dinner. Oh, by the way you're not going to homecoming with Adam," Finn said and turned and walked downstairs leaving Kelsey staring after him.

She came tearing into the dining room where the rest of the family was serving their plates.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING WITH ADAM?" she screamed.

Finn looked at her calmly. "Watch your language young lady. I meant what I said, you're not going with him."

"I can go with whoever I want! And I want to go with Adam!" Kelsey's normally calm blue eyes were glittering with anger.

"Too bad," Finn said and went back to his pork chop.

"Finn don't be unreasonable. Why can't she go with him?" Rory said in a low voice.

"Because I don't want her going with him," Finn said simply.

"You're just being over protective, you too Twister! This isn't fair!" Kelsey yelled.

"Be that as it may, you're not going with him," Finn's voice raised a little bit.

"Okay, fine. I'll just go with some guy that you and Mom haven't known for his entire life and you aren't best friends with his parents. I'll make sure that he's planning to take advantage of me in dirty ways too," Kelsey shrugged like she didn't care.

Rory saw right through her but Finn apparently didn't.

"Fine…go with Adam," Finn sighed deeply. "Twister apologize to him."

"What? No way!" Twister argued.

"Mate…just do it," Finn asked again.

Twister rolled his eyes but Finn knew it would be done.

"So what's this I head about a C?" Finn asked turning to Lori.

0000

A/N: This is just he first chapter but I don't know if I'm going to continue. Let me know what you think. Please.


	4. Why?

A/N: I'm gonna try to explain the answers to your questions in this chapter but if I don't think I did it well enough see the A/N at the end. Thanks for reviewing!

0000

2 Weeks Later

"Mom…I saw a few dresses that I liked when I was shopping with the girls the other day and I wanted you to help me pick," Kelsey said coming into the office where Finn and Rory were kissing softly.

Finn groaned as Rory tore her lips away from his. "That's fine…we can go this weekend. We have dinner with the grandparents on Friday night but we can go Saturday or Sunday."

"Can't we just skip Friday night dinner? I mean the stupid ritual was made when Gammy couldn't pay for Chilton like a bazillion years ago," Kelsey groaned.

"Logan, Kim, Oliver, Kelly, and Mike will be there," Rory tried to persuade her.

"Mom…I don't care, Oliver is thirteen, Kelly is twelve, and Mike is eleven…it's not like I hang out with them," Kelsey rolled her eyes impatiently.

"They're your cousins! You damn well better be nice," Rory reminded her.

"They aren't my cousins! Logan is Dad's best friend so that automatically makes them my cousins? That's not how life works!" Kelsey groaned at her mother getting quite impatient.

"Kelsey Elizabeth, you're going to dinner on Friday night because you haven't seen Logan and his family for a month and just because I said so. End of story. Do you want to go shopping on Saturday or Sunday?" Rory finally lost it.

"Saturday," Kelsey moaned and skulked off.

"Kids," Finn muttered.

"Now where were we darling?" Rory asked looking into his eyes and pulling his face closer.

"About here love," he said and pushed her down on the couch so she was on her back and he was on top of her.

0000

Friday Night

"All of you down here right now!" Rory called up the stairs.

One by one the kids came trooping down.

"All right, let's hit the road," Finn said.

"Can I ride with Kevin?" Ryan asked.

"It takes ten minutes, you can hang out with Kevin and Mike, and Oliver when we get there," Finn shook his head.

Ryan grumbled but got in the SUV.

Rory and Steph waved to each other across the yard as they got into their respective cars.

0000

Later that night

"Twister what is _wrong _with you?" Emily asked harshly.

Twist had been sitting there saying almost nothing the entire evening.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Twister looked up and shrugged.

Finn glanced over at him and knew he was lying but didn't want to push the subject in front of everyone else. He would talk to Twist later at home.

"Why do you kids go out and watch TV at the pool house?" Richard suggested.

All the kids nodded and followed Lori outside and into the other building.

Normally Twister and Adam would be goofing around and teasing the girls but neither of them were really saying much and they weren't even looking at each other.

"God I hate this!" Kelsey burst after a few minutes and ran back into the main house.

0000

Rory was talking to Lorelai when Kelsey came running though the sitting room and up the stairs.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked staring after her.

"I guess we'll find out," Rory got to her feet and ran after her.

"KELSEY!" she called when she got upstairs.

There was no answer but Rory heard a sniffling coming from her old bedroom.

She cautiously opened the door and saw Kelsey curled up on the bed.

"Muck…what's wrong?" she asked quietly. They had called Kelsey Muck since she was little, don't ask why.

"Nothing," Kelsey choked out.

"Really? Could have fooled me. Come on…tell me what's going on," Rory said sitting on the bed and leaning against the pillows.

"I ruined everything," Kelsey told her in a nasally voice.

"What's everything? Please, tell me what happened," Rory was trying desperately to understand.

"It's just…I've liked Adam for a really long time but I couldn't really say anything because he's Twister's best friend. But then he asked me to homecoming and I was hoping that it would really work out and that Twister and Daddy would understand. But they don't! They just want to ruin the date and now Twister and Adam aren't talking and it's my fault," Kelsey explained after taking a few shaky breaths.

"Honey…its not that they are trying to ruin your date with Adam it's just that they aren't used to you dating. You've never dated before and now suddenly you are and you aren't dating just anyone, you're dating Adam. It's just going to take the boys awhile to get used to," Rory soothed her.

"But why do they care so much?" Kelsey asked pitifully.

"They still think of you as the baby that Daddy held for the first time or the little girl that used to follow Twister around like a dog. They just are scared for you. They don't want you to get hurt and I think it scares them that after all this time you and Adam are getting things together. It's especially weird for Twist, I think, because Adam is his best friend. If you guys break up then he'll have to choose sides," Rory tried again.

"But that's so dumb! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm fourteen…I'm a freshman in high school and there's nothing they can do about it. I mean don't get me wrong I love Twister and Daddy but they need to back off! I'm not even going out with Adam and they're freaking out. If they're so scared that I'm going to get hurt then they better just let it go because they're hurting me," Kelsey sighed with her head on Rory's shoulder.

"I know babe…I know," Rory said resting her head against Kelsey's.

"Hey…is everything okay?" a timid voice asked in the door.

Kelsey and Rory looked up to see Lori standing in the door.

They scooted over. "Come on," Rory smiled at her other daughter.

"What happened? All the sudden you just freaked," Lori commented.

"I know…Twister and Adam not talking just got to me," Kelsey explained. The twins didn't usually get along but it seemed that they had reached a truce, at least for the time being.

"They were being really weird," Lori agreed.

"Why is being a teenager so complicated?" Kelsey asked softly.

"I wish I could tell you. Things were hard for me too," Rory sighed.

"But you didn't have a dad to be over protective! It was just you and Gammy," Lori pointed out.

"I know…but sometimes that was the problem. It would frustrate me that she was only trying to be my friend and then would completely switch and pull the mom card on me. And since Dad was never around it was hard for me to accept that he didn't want me," Rory explained reluctantly. She had never really talked much about Chris and her relationship with the girls. True, Chris was in her life now and they were fine but it was still hard for her to think about the past.

"He didn't want you?" Kelsey asked.

"You know…I've never told you guys this story but I guess you're old enough. When I was about seventeen Sookie married Jackson. Before the wedding Dad had been around and him and Mom were actually going to give a relationship another chance. Obviously, I was totally excited except for the little part of me, which was still hoping for Luke and Mom to get together. So Dad came to the wedding with Mom and then he got this call from his girlfriend, Sherri. She was pregnant and he didn't want to miss out on another kid's childhood so he left Mom, _again_ leaving us trying to understand. It was over before it really even started…it was awful. After that things were never really the same…he didn't even come to my high school graduation," Rory sighed after a moment.

"He didn't come to your graduation from Chilton?" Kelsey asked after the had absorbed the story.

"Nope."

"Why did Sherri have to get pregnant? Everything would have been perfect," Lori commented.

"I know but things turned out okay. I mean Mom and Dad wouldn't have lasted I don't think and if they did then Luke wouldn't be downstairs right now…and neither would Krissy and Will or Gigi so I guess it all turned out the best. I love them all and everything but somewhere in my heart I will always wish my real mom and dad are together I suppose," Rory said after thinking about it.

"You wish that Gammy and Pop didn't get married?" Kelsey asked staring at her.

"Of course not! I love Pop and I'm so glad him and Mom finally got it together but I don't know…there's just a tiny piece of every kid's heart that wishes for their parents to be together," Rory explained.

"Oh…I guess that's understandable," Lori nodded.

Rory shrugged.

"Guys?" Finn said coming into the room.

The girls looked at him.

"It's time for dinner," he told them.

"Okay," they all nodded together and he left.

"I love you girls," Rory said kissing each of them on the head.

"I love you too," they said in unison.

There was an awkwardthree-way hug type thing and they all stood and walked down to dinner together.

0000

A/N: Okay so this chapter is a bit sugary at the end but I don't know I just kinda went where it took me. For those of you who didn't get it, Twister and Finn don't hate Adam, they just hate the idea of Kelsey (or Lori for that matter) dating. They're just being over protective. It's not Adam. Well gimme questions, comments, concerns, ideas, any of that. Much love 33


	5. The Past

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! Yeah so I'm not sure how well this chapter is gonna turn out because I haven't written any of it yet…but we shall see.

PS even though I know he most likely won't read this I feel obligated to give a shout out to my boyfriend. Ry…we've been through a lot the past few months…I love you. Happy Three Years!

0000

Saturday

"I really like this one!" Lori exclaimed parading out of the dressing room of the dress shop they were in at the mall. Kelsey, still on a silent truce with Lori, had invited her to join Rory and herself.

"Did anyone ask you yet?" Kelsey asked. She wasn't being mean, just curious.

"Nope…but I think that Pete is gonna ask me," Lori said grinned.

"Pete Sanders?" Kelsey asked with wide eyes.

Lori nodded still smiling.

"Who's Pete Sanders?" Rory asked curiously.

"This totally hot guy," Lori supplied.

"Completely gorgeous!" Kelsey added.

"That's nice," Rory grinned at her giggling daughters who looked exactly like she had at age 14.

"You guys would look so cute together!" Kelsey said after giving Lori an appraising glance.

Lori grinned shyly.

"What grade is he in?" Rory asked hoping that he was a freshman.

"Ours," they said at the same time.

Rory was partially relieved; it would be easier to convince Finn to let her go with Pete if he wasn't older.

"Mom…this is the dress," Kelsey said breathlessly from behind the door of the room that the girls were in.

She timidly came out of the dressing room and Rory's breath caught in her throat. Kelsey was decked out in a floor length shimmering blue dress. The color made her eyes look piercing and gorgeous. It fit her like a glove, strapless and flowing perfectly to the floor.

"Kels…it's perfect," Lori looked in awe.

Kelsey smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"I love it. Lori what about you? Did you find one?" Rory commented staring at the beautiful dress.

"Not one that's that perfect," Lori shrugged.

"Okay well we can go to some other stores next weekend…but we've gotta go because Logan and Kim are bringing the kids over tonight," Rory said regretfully.

"Okay," Lori said. Both girls went back into the dressing room to put their regular clothes back on.

0000

"I hate traffic," Kelsey noted as they sat in a huge mass of cars on the way home.

"Really? I would have thought you liked it as much as me," Rory said sarcastically.

"Hey mom?" Lori asked from the back seat.

"Hmm?"

"You know how you never told us about Paw?" Lori asked referring to the story Rory had told them the night before about Christopher.

"I don't know…I guess I thought you weren't old enough to understand until last night when I realized that you weren't my little babies anymore," Rory shrugged.

"Is there other stuff you haven't told us about because we aren't old enough?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Rory nodded. There was so much that the girls didn't know. They didn't know anything about Dean, about her and Finn's relationship problems around the time they were born, they didn't even know she had dated Logan and Jess.

"Like what?" Lori was intrigued.

"Oh lots of stuff…people I've dated in the past…stuff about me and your dad…lots of stuff," Rory shrugged.

"Will you tell us?" Kelsey asked.

"Some day," Rory smiled at them.

"Who did you date that you didn't tell us about and who cares if you tell us? I mean it's not like we know any of them," Lori bargained.

"You'd be surprised," Rory said mysteriously as they pulled into their driveway at long last.

"Mom!" Lori and Kelsey both called across the lawn as Rory headed for Steph's.

Rory entered the house laughed.

"Hey Rory…what's so funny?" Colin asked curiously looking up from the college football game he was watching with Finn, Twister, Kevin, Ryan, and Adam.

"Nothing…I just told the girls that I've dated people they know, but I won't tell them who," Rory said amused knowing that the boys were listening as well.

"Who have you dated?" Twister asked his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"It's not important," Finn grinned.

"True, I got the one I wanted," Rory said leaning over the back of the couch and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Mom! I really don't need to see that," Twister groaned as Ryan covered his eyes.

"Hey," Steph said coming into the room.

"Don't tell any of the kids who I've dated," Rory warned as Kevin opened his mouth to ask.

Steph started to laugh. "None of them know about you dating him?" she was referring to Logan.

"They don't know about me dating either of them," Rory grinned evilly.

"What? There were two that we know?" Adam asked with wide eyes.

"Yep…and one even proposed at one point," Colin told his son while keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Colin…they don't need to hear about that mate," Finn said warningly. He didn't exactly like to relive the few days when he thought that Rory was going to marry Logan.

"You're right…sorry man," Colin shrugged.

"Okay, I'm bored of sports. I'm going over to the house," Rory said bending over and kissing Fin again.

"Bye love," Finn called over his shoulder.

0000

"Hey Mom," Rory smiled as she let Lorelai into the house later that night.

Since Logan and Kim lived in New York they didn't get to see them that often so Rory had invited the whole crew over.

Luke came up to the house slower with Will.

"Hey Pop," Rory said kissing Luke on the cheek and then Will.

"We brought any extra guest, is that okay?" Lorelai asked with her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yeah…that's fine. Who?" Rory asked curiously.

She gasped when the 'extra guest' entered the house with Krissy clinging to his arm.

"Hi Rory," Krissy said letting go and hugging Rory.

"Hey Kris," Rory said still in shock. "Who's your escort?"

"Oh right, Rory this is my new boyfriend Greg. Greg, this is my older sister Rory," Krissy introduced the two.

"Greg you look like someone I know…what's your last name?" Rory asked still not believing it.

"Forrester," Greg supplied.

"Parents Dean and Janelle," Lorelai supplied.

Rory turned to stare at Lorelai. She had known that Dean Forrester's son was coming over and hadn't told her! And who the hell was Janelle?

"Nice to meet you. Mother may I speak with you?" Rory said still not looking at Greg.

"Love where are you going?" Finn asked as Rory dragged Lorelai away.

"Go meet the new guest," Rory instructed and kept walked.

"How could you bring him here?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Krissy doesn't know about you and Dean and I didn't want to be the one to tell her. When she asked if she could bring her new boyfriend who I had never met I said sure. Then I met the kid and was in as much shock as you. Luke hated him at first sight and Will isn't too thrilled either," Lorelai sighed sitting down on the couch in Rory's office.

"Mom…I don't want him here," Rory groaned. She must have jinxed herself by refusing to tell the girls anything.

"I know," Lorelai shrugged.

"Who's Janelle?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well as you know, Dean and Lindsay moved away during your senior year of Yale. Apparently he still couldn't keep his hands to himself and ended up getting Janelle pregnant leading Lindsay to leave him and him to marry Janelle. Greg is the product and they just moved back to Stars Hollow last month," Lorelai explained.

"Why didn't you tell me they moved back?" Rory asked.

"I didn't think you would ever see him, he never goes to Luke's. And when you're visiting you're only ever at the house or Luke's," Lorelai told her honestly.

"Love?" Finn asked poking his head in.

Rory stood and waited while he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Lorelai recognized this as a 'moment' and left quietly leaving them comforting each other.

0000

"They're here!" Kevin called from the front room into where the adults were sitting.

Everyone stood to greet Logan and everyone else.

When Logan got to Lorelai he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good to see you Limo Boy," Lorelai grinned mischievously at him.

"Never will grow up will you Lorelai?" Logan asked in a voice that clearly stated he didn't want her to.

"Of course not," Lorelai gave him another hug.

"Don't freak out," she whispered as she was hugging him.

He looked at her quizzically but didn't question it.

"Hey Kris," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Logan! This is my new boyfriend Greg Forrester. Greg, this is my brother-in-law's best friend Logan Huntzberger," Krissy introduced Logan to the man standing next to her.

Logan looked up at the mention of the name Forrester. He saw a tall loomed character with dark brown floppy hair that looked exactly like the man Logan had wanted to kill so many years ago for hurting Rory.

Greg was staring back at him. He was wondering about the last name…he knew it was a famous one but he also knew that it was one his father hated with a passion.

They nodded and Logan walked away looking for Rory.

"Is th--," he began when she cut him off.

"Yes. Please just let it go…I want to have fun tonight," Rory begged.

Logan looked at her intensely and pulled her into a tight hug. "I really hate that guy."

"I know…we all do," Rory said hugging him back.

"You know, if you weren't my best friend then I would be insanely jealous right now," Finn said smacking Logan on the back.

Rory smiled at the pair and went off to find Kim.

"You're okay with that bastard's son being here?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, but Rory made me promise that I wouldn't do anything about it," Finn shrugged.

Logan nodded and wished that she hadn't made them promise.

0000

"Adam? Can I talk to you?" Kelsey asked timidly coming up to Twister and Adam.

Twister had forgiven him when he realized how upset Kelsey was about the situation but he still wasn't too happy about it.

"Twist," she looked at him.

He sighed but went and talked to Rachel instead of lingering to listen.

"What's up?" Adam asked with his eyes smiling at her.

"Nothing…I just wanted to know if you and me were okay," Kelsey said shyly. She didn't know why she was being so shy, she had known Adam for her entire life.

"Of course…I know Twist got mad, but he was right. I should have told him before I asked you. But what's done is done. Now we have a bigger issue on our hands," Adam shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's that?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Adam motioned with his head to where Twister and Rachel were talking and laughing with each other.

Kelsey was amazed that she hadn't seen that before.

She grinned at him and nodded. "Bring it on."

0000

A/N: Yeah so it wasn't too bad. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go from here though. Let me know what you think. Thanks. Happy anniversary baby. Oh, and I'm thinking that the dance will be not the next chapter but the one after that, Chapter 5.


	6. Spies

A/N: I must admit I'm quite curious as to what is going to happen in this chapter because as of when I'm writing this author's note I have not the slightest clue. Oh well…here goes nothin!

0000

"What are you guys doing?" Rory asked when she saw Adam and the twins standing by the SUV.

"Going to Stars Hollow," Kelsey said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Knock off the attitude. Why did you change you minds?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Because we miss Gammy and Pop," Adam supplied. Steph and Colin's kids called Lorelai and Luke Gammy and Pop too because they had grown up around the nicknames.

"You saw them last night. Whatever," Rory shook her head doubtfully and motioned for them to get in.

She didn't however miss the grinning look that the three passed between themselves.

"Look, whatever you guys are up to please don't do anything that is bad," Rory pleaded tiredly.

"What's going on love?" Finn asked getting into the driver's seat. Ryan was riding over with Steph, Colin, and Kevin and they were all meeting Logan and his family there.

Rory shrugged but nodded to the kids who were sitting innocently in the backseat.

"Nothing illegal this time," Finn reminded them.

All three kids broke into a grin but nodded.

Finn threw them a look that said he meant to be funny but he was serious about it.

0000

"Progeny!" Lorelai yelled when everyone got out of their cars.

"Hate to break it to you Gam…but I'm not your progeny," Adam laughed.

"Blood traitor!" Lorelai yelled valiantly.

"Do you even know what that means?" Will asked rolling his eyes.

"It sounded good," Lorelai shrugged.

"Limo Boy!" Lorelai called swooping down on Logan. "Mini Limo Boy!"

"I never exactly understood that…why do you call him Limo Boy?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Lorelai studied her face. "That's a different story for a different time."

Kelsey rolled her eyes but made a mental note to ask Will and Krissy if they knew the story.

0000

"So you guys want to have a movie day?" Lorelai asked once Logan, Kim, Rory, Finn, Stephanie, and Colin had left.

"It's so nice outside…I was thinking maybe we could just hang around," Lori shrugged.

"Young lady, you are a Gilmore! How dare you say that you would rather play outside than have a movie day?" Lorelai looked shocked.

Lori secretly couldn't agree more. Half the fun of coming to Stars Hollow was mocking movies mercilessly with Lorelai and now she was saying she'd rather go outside?

"How bout later once it gets darker?" Adam suggested sensing that Lori was about to give in.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Fine…but make sure you stop in and see Pop," Lorelai reminded them shooing them out of the house.

"It'll be our first stop," Kelsey promised as they proceeded down the sidewalk away from Lorelai.

"So what exactly is this all about?" Adam asked curiously. He still had no idea why they had dragged him to Stars Hollow.

Kelsey explained the major parts of the story without going into much detail.

"So basically that guy with Krissy was your Mom's ex-boyfriend's son?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Whatever," Adam shrugged and held the door open to Luke's.

0000

"So where should we start? I really just want to see him you know?" Lori said after they left Luke's with donuts and coffee.

"I don't care but I want to go to Doose's for some gum," Adam told them.

"What can we do to terrorize Taylor while we're in here?" Kelsey whispered once they got inside.

She turned and walked into something. She looked up and saw that the something was a person.

"Lori?" the person asked.

When she looked up she saw that it was Greg Forrester.

"Kelsey," she corrected him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you guys were gonna be here today," he tried to make conversation while Adam and Lori made faces behind his back.

Kelsey rolled her eyes at them. "It's just us kids…our parents went out for the day."

"Well I was gonna stop by to see Krissy later…maybe I'll see you," Greg said smiling.

Kelsey nodded and he walked away.

They left the store laughing at what an idiot Greg was without bothering to buy gum.

0000

"Who were you talking to?" a man asked Greg as he joined him in line.

"My girlfriend's…niece," Greg said after a second. He had to think about Kelsey's relationship to Krissy before he could figure it out.

Dean nodded and looked out the window to the three teenagers who had just left.

When he saw one of the girls' faces he was shocked. "Rory?"

"No, it was Kelsey…how do you know them?" Greg asked confused thinking Dean had said Lori.

"What's your girlfriend's last name?" Dean asked still staring out the window.

"Danes. Krissy Danes," Greg said as he handed the cashier a twenty.

Dean closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Did you meet her older sister last night?"

"Yeah…it was her house I went to," Greg nodded.

Dean didn't say anything but rubbed a hand over his face.

"Why?" Greg asked curiously as they left the store and walked towards their house.

"Was she married?" Dean asked still not answering Greg.

"Yeah. Why?" Greg persisted.

"To Logan?"

"No…to Finn," Greg was still trying to figure out how his dad knew all of this stuff.

"Good."

"Logan was there…I didn't like him," Greg informed him.

"I hate that bastard," Dean growled.

"Why? I seriously don't get this," Greg was utterly lost.

"If it wasn't for Logan then Rory could have been your mother," Dean said at last.

Greg stopped dead and stared at him.

0000

"Wait! I have an idea!" Lori said after they got a few doors past Doose's.

The other two stopped and looked expectant.

"Why don't we just follow Greg when he leaves? Then at least we'll see the house," Lori suggested.

Adam and Kelsey glanced at each other. "Sure."

They went and sat on a bench waiting for Greg to leave.

A few minutes later he left and he was talking to someone that looked like an older version of himself.

"Is that Dean?" Adam whispered.

"Must be…let's go," Lori said and they got up and walked on the other side of a hedge and a few yards behind Dean and Greg listening to their conversation.

"If it wasn't for Logan Rory would have been your mother," they heard Dean saying.

Kelsey stopped dead causing Adam to walk into her from behind and they toppled over.

Just as Kelsey was about to laugh Adam clamped a hand over her mouth making her remember what she had just heard.

How could Logan have been the reason? They had heard about how Dean had dumped their mom in front of Logan, Colin, and their dad but how was that Logan's fault?

Both Lori and Kelsey had the feeling that Rory had left part of the story out.

The three teens watched in silence as Greg and Dean went into a house at the end of the street.

"How could Logan have been the reason?" Lori pondered aloud.

The other two shrugged.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat…I'm still hungry. You guys want to come to Luke's?" Lori asked.

"How can you eat that much?" Adam asked.

"I'm a Lorelai…it's my job," Lori reminded him making both Kelsey and Adam roll their eyes.

"You coming or not?" Lori asked again.

"I'm just gonna go and sit in the gazebo I think…" Kelsey shrugged.

"I think I will too if that's okay?" Adam asked Kelsey.

Lori flounced off as the other two stood looking slightly embarrassed to be left alone together.

0000

Back in Hartford

"Anyone here?" Rachel called into the Finnley house around 1.

"I am…no one else is though," Twister said sticking his head out from the kitchen.

"Do you know where they all went?" Rachel asked following him.

"Uh…Lori, Kelsey, Ryan, Kevin, and Adam went to Stars Hollow and our parents went with Logan and Kim for the day," Twister replied pulling another bowl out of the cabinet and setting it in front of her.

"How nice of them to invite me," Rachel said annoyed as she grabbed two spoons and the milk.

"Would you have gone even if they did?" Twister asked setting the cereal in front of their bowls.

"Well no…but it would have been nice to be asked," Rachel admitted as she put her spoon into the cereal Twister had poured into her bowl.

Twister just laughed.

They ate in silence for a minute before Twister spoke. "So who asked you to homecoming?"

"Timmy Kline…but I said no," she said not looking up from her bowl.

"Why? I thought you liked Timmy Kline?" Twister asked looking at her.

"I did…but I don't know…he's not really right for me," Rachel shrugged.

"How is he not right for you?" Twister asked. "I thought you two were together in a room at Lisa's party like two weeks ago."

"We were. Who did you ask?" Rachel asked abruptly.

"No one yet. What happened with you and Timmy?"

"Twist…please just let it go," Rachel begged and just got up and left the kitchen.

Twister sighed and cleaned up the kitchen quickly before following her.

He found her sitting on the couch with the TV on but he knew she wasn't watching it.

"Rach…tell me what happened," Twister said gently as he sat down next to her and shut off the TV.

"No," she whispered.

"Why the hell not?" Twister pressed.

"Because…you'll kill him," she said with tears threatening.

"Why would I kill him?" Twister asked knowing that he had to know.

"Because…something happened that night," Rachel said and it was barely audible.

"What?" Twister asked putting a comforting arm around her.

"He…he raped me," she said and collapsed into tears.

0000

A/N: Yeah I'm not very happy with this chapter but oh well. Next chapter will just be where we left off with Twister and Rachel and Adam and Kelsey. Oh and you'll most likely find out what Rory didn't tell them about her relationship with Dean…I haven't decided yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this is just an Author's note. Except I'm not the author.

Here's the deal, I'm Ryan (your author's boyfriend) and she's in the hospital because she got in a car accident. I know that she used to like writing for this and all that so I figured that while she cant put her new chapters up I would. She only has a few more written so I guess after that it will be postponed until she can write more. I don't know how often I'll put a new one up because of school and visiting her at the hospital so be patient. Thanks for your cooperation.

-Ryan


	8. Wonderful Weekend

A/N: So some people were telling me that they wanted more Finn and Rory so that's what you're gonna get.

0000

"So where are we going?" Steph asked as they took a quick pit stop at Luke's on the way out of town.

"I was thinking we could surprise you women and ask Lorelai and Luke to let the kids sleepover there," Logan suggested.

"What about Twister and Rachel though? They're home alone and I don't like the idea of them in the houses alone," Rory pointed out.

"Call Emily and Richard and ask them to pick them up. You know that they love spending time with the kids," Colin said after a moment.

Rory shrugged but pulled out her cell phone once they were stocked up with donuts and coffee and back in the car.

Rory set it up so that around dinnertime Richard and Emily would come get Rachel and Twister.

"I'm glad that we're doing this love," Finn told her reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Me too…I feel like I haven't seen you at all recently. And it's so good to be back with the old crew…plus Kim," she added as a side note.

"It's been so long but I still can't believe we're all married and have kids," Finn grinned.

"I know the feeling."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked knowing he wouldn't tell her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he laughed.

The two of them rode the rest of the way to their destination in almost complete silence. Just holding hands and thankful for being together.

0000

"Oh my god…I can't believe you guys remembered this place!" Steph said in awe once they all arrived and got out of their cars.

"How could we forget? Logan owns it and we had some of the best times in college here," Finn reminded her.

"This is so cool…I never thought I would be back here!" Rory said flinging herself at Finn who caught her out of instinct.

"Not to be a wet blanket but where are we?" Kim asked looking surprised when Finn said that Logan owned the property.

"Our favorite party place as college kids," Colin supplied slinging an arm around Steph.

"You guys partied in the woods?" Kim asked looking around and not seeing anything but trees.

Logan laughed. "This way Kimmy."

He led the group through the thicket of trees and Rory sighed contentedly when she saw it.

Looming ahead of them was a cabin-if it could even be called that. It was really more a mansion built of trees to look like a tree house.

"I love this place!" Steph squealed and ran up to the door and waited like a 4-year-old in line for Santa Claus.

Rory threw herself on Finn's back and smacked him like a horse.

It must have been funny to watch Finn galloping around neighing like a horsie.

Logan chuckled and unlocked the door and holding it open for Kim, Colin, and Steph. He just rolled his eyes as Finn and Rory went tumbling to the ground and ended up making out like teenagers in the dirt.

0000

"To the past, present, and future!" Colin called out dumping more into each of the others' glasses.

Rory for some reason found this hilarious and couldn't contain her giggles.

"Let's play a game," Finn suggested, somehow he was the least drunk. It seemed that once he stopped drinking as much he had built up such a tolerance that it took a lot to get him drunk these days.

"Anything for you Finny," Rory said lying across his lap and pulling his face down to hers.

"Okay, once you two disengage your faces we can decide what to play," Colin said rolling his eyes at their childish antics.

Finn sighed but lifted his face from his wife's. "What shall we play?"

They all sat there in silence.

"Damn…we're getting old. We can't even think of a decent drinking game," Logan complained.

"Let's play two truths and a lie," Kim suggested.

The others quickly agreed.

Rory started. "Uh…I once built a house with a furry hammer…I once went to a cat's wake…and I've had sex in the room we're sitting in."

Finn immediately burst out laughing.

"God…this is my cabin. Keep it in your pants Finn," Logan said looking like he had a foul taste in his mouth.

"Okay, what's the lie?" Rory asked ignoring Logan.

"The cat's wake," Colin and Kim guessed while Logan and Steph went with the furry hammer.

"We've never had sex in this room," Finn said, as he was the last to guess.

Everyone groaned and took a shot as Rory and Finn exchanged a high five.

The game went on and on while some funny things were discussed, such as Finn surfing naked in broad daylight, Rory kissing Paris in Florida, Colin staying in a tree for three days in a row and many other stories.

They all spent the night reliving their college days, telling stories and laughing up a storm.

"Come on Rory," Finn whispered in her ear later as she was passed out on the couch.

She moaned and pushed at him.

He rolled his eyes but lifted her up and carried her to their suite.

0000

"Here you are love," Finn said cheerily the next morning at about 11.

"Fiiiinnnn it's so early. Why are you waking up me up?" Rory asked groaning at the bright light, horrible headache, and loud voice.

"Because I wanted to take a walk before we left. Now come on, sit up…here's coffee and medicine," Finn said helping her sit up and sip the coffee and take the pills.

"Mmmm Luke," Rory managed to get out.

"Now love, if I wasn't completely secure and I didn't know that Luke was your step-father I might be worried," Finn joked.

Rory rolled her eyes and was about to lay back down before she noticed something at the bottom of them bed.

"What's that?" Rory asked squinting.

"Breakfast…for us, in bed," Finn grinned.

"Aww Finny!" she squealed and clapped as he carried the tray of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs closer.

He kissed her lightly and set the tray next to her before walking to the other side of the bed and joining her under the covers.

"Your headache will stop, drink this," he said giving her a concoction when he saw her wince while moving her head.

She knew the drink well and chugged it without tasting it as she had learned to do so long ago. "I haven't drunk like that in a long time."

"I know love. Eat up…I want to take a walk," he repeated.

They giggled and ate together in bed then showered together before dressing just as the others were waking up.

"We should leave in an hour or two," Colin commented when he saw them emerging from their room.

"We're taking a walk and then we'll be ready," Finn agreed.

He put his arm around her and led her out into the sunlight that was shaded by the tall trees surrounding them.

"Are we going to the cliff?" Rory asked even though she already knew the answer.

Finn didn't say anything, just kissed her on the head and kept going.

0000

As it did every time Rory's breath caught in her chest when she saw what was ahead.

She remembered the day perfectly.

_Her and Finn's first kiss. It was the most perfect moment because it was the moment she knew that they would be together forever. She had still been dating Logan and it was before she decided to go back to Yale but she had come to a party up here with her then boyfriend and Finn had brought her here because she wasn't into the party. They had chatted and then ended up kissing. Things went back to normal with her and Logan but her life was forever changed…_

"I arranged for us to be here today…do you know what today is?" he asked sitting down on the blanket he had brought along.

Rory just looked at him not remembering the date as a special one.

"It's the anniversary of our first kiss," he reminded her.

"Oh my god…how did you remember that?" Rory asked in shock. She remembered most of their important dates but she had to admit she didn't remember this as the exact date of their first kiss. (A/N: When I said date in that paragraph, I meant like month, day, year…).

"It was the moment my life began," Finn said staring into her perfect eyes.

"Finn…I love you," Rory said with a tear slipping down her cheek. She reached up to his face and pulled it to hers in a sweet but meaningful kiss.

The pair stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a little while longer before heading back to the cabin to head home.

It was the most fun Rory had had in a long time.

0000

A/N: I'm not sure when I'll post this but we'll see. I have the next few chapters written too but I doubt I'll post them all right away. I'm not extremely happy with this chapter but I agree, there needed to be some extra Finn and Rory. I hope it wasn't too much of a disgrace and bore to read! Review please, it always cheers me up.

Ryan's Note: Okay, she wrote these all like 2 days before the accident. Like I said I'll put them up when I get a chance but when I told her what I was doing she asked me to spread them out because she wants it to last as long as possible before she gets back. By the way, I checked Lara's email and got all of your reviews and told her about them. She wanted me to thank you all so much for your support. And by the way, she's not going to die or anything but she has two broken legs, some cracked ribs, and a broken wrist so she's just all banged up. No permanent damage and she should be out of the hospital once she gets her leg casts off. Thanks for all the support! God Bless. -Ryan


	9. The exboyfriends are revealed

A/N: Sorry that this took so long but we lost the disk that we had this chapter saved on and had to redo it. So this isn't as good as it was originally but oh well. Thanks. 

0000

"Gam…can we see the boyfriend boxes?" Lori asked.

"Sure, they're in your mom's closet," Lorelai nodded not really paying attention because she was watching a movie.

Lori and Kelsey closed and locked the door of Rory's room so that no one could get in.

They pulled out five boxes out of the closet.

"Which one should we start with?" Lori asked.

Kelsey shrugged and opened the one closest to her.

"This must have been Dean," she said. She pulled out the blue dress that their mom had described to them as the one she had worn to her first school dance.

They slowly sifted through the contents and then opened the next box.

It was more Dean. This one had a pair of white silk elbow length gloves and pictures of Rory's debutante ball where Dean was her escort.

The next one Lori opened.

"Who is it?" Kelsey asked looking over.

"I don't know…I don't see any pictures," Lori said shrugging.

Kelsey was puzzled but went to look through the box and assist her sister.

They found a selection of books. Lori pulled one out a thing book called Howl.

She flipped through it and saw cramped writing in the margins. "I only know one other person who writes all over their books like this…Uncle Jess."

"That's because it was Uncle Jess," Kelsey commented.

Lori looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Kelsey was studying a picture with her brow furrowed.

"What?" Lori asked again. Kelsey handed her the picture and Lori's eyes immediately widened.

It was a picture of her mom and Jess. They were about seventeen and it was winter. Rory was wearing a light blue hat and Jess a leather jacket. Rory was laughing and Jess was kissing her on the cheek.

"Is that legal?" Kelsey asked still in shock?"

Lori just stared.

They finally recovered and got to the next box. Dean yet again.

This time there was another dress and an empty water bottle.

"Holy shit," Lori gasped when she pulled the last item out.

Kelsey looked up and saw a diamond tiara in her hand.

"Holy shit!" Kelsey echoed and stared at it sparkling in the light.

"That's definitely real," Lori said setting it back in the box.

Kelsey nodded silently.

"Last one," Lori remarked.

They shared a look and opened the box together.

They both gasped when they saw the picture lying on top of the contents of the box.

0000

"Thank you for dinner Grandma," Twister said kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Yeah, it was good," Rachel agreed and kissed both the elder Gilmores before following Twister upstairs.

They had said they were tired but both of them knew that it would be a few hours before they found sleep.

"Rach…what are you gonna do? You can't let him get away with this," Twister again brought up the subject Rachel was avoiding.

"I know but I'm just not ready to deal with it yet," she sighed.

Twister put his arm around her. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"What do you even do?" she asked unsure of how to turn someone in for a rape.

"Go to the police I guess," Twister said, he wasn't really sure either.

Rachel nodded.

"Listen I know you don't want to but maybe we should talk to one of our parents. I mean they can help us," Twister tried once again to convince her.

"I know but I don't know who to tell," Rachel sighed.

"Maybe this is something that the ruling Lorelai could help with," Twister suggested.

Rachel nodded. "We never see her though."

"Next Friday night?" Twister asked.

Rachel nodded again.

"Until then, you're not leaving my sight…especially at school and if that bastard comes anywhere near him I'll beat the shit out of him."

Rachel sighed and buried her head in Twist's shirt hoping that she could just hide from everything that had happened.

0000

"Logan?" Kelsey got out in barely a whisper.

The twins were staring at a picture of their mother in a gorgeous floor length powder blue dress. Rory was holding Logan's hand and they looked like they were laughing.

They had seen the picture before in Logan's house and their own house but here it was again, sitting in the last boyfriend box.

"Maybe that just got stuck in there," Kelsey suggested and Lori nodded.

They set the picture off to the side and continued to look at the items. They found a ring with a note attached.

"Read it," Kelsey said when she saw what Lori was holding.

Lori nodded. "Dear Ace, I will love you to the end of time but I understand that we can't be together. I'm thankful for the time we had and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Thank you for trying to give the ring back but I want you to keep it. I hope that you and Finn are the happiest anyone has ever been. You both deserve it, it's all I would want for my first true love and my two best friends. Thank you for teach me about love and life. You will always have a special place in my heart. Love always, Logan."

"She was engaged to Logan?" Lori asked after inspecting the ring.

"How did we not know that?" Kelsey asked.

"I never would have guessed," Lori stated and Kelsey shook her head.

"This is so weird," they both said.

"GIRLS YOU CAN'T LOOK THROUGH THOSE BOXES!" Lorelai yelled banging on the door.

Kelsey stood up and opened the door.

"Too late," Lori said and Lorelai came into the room.

"Shit. You're mom is gonna kill me," Lorelai sighed.

"Did she really date Logan?" Kelsey asked.

"Talk to her about it tomorrow, not me," Lorelai said and left to get away from the questions.

They followed Lorelai hoping to question her further but she dragged Luke up the stairs leaving the other kids staring at the twins.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Mom was engaged to Logan," Kelsey whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

0000

Ryan's Note- Shit chapter, shit story, yadda yadda yadda.


End file.
